This invention relates to a process and apparatus for improving the separation of a gas containing hydrocarbons. Assignees S.M.E. Products LP and Ortloff Engineers, Ltd. were parties to a joint research agreement that was in effect before the invention of this application was made.
Ethylene, ethane, propylene, propane, and/or heavier hydrocarbons can be recovered from a variety of gases, such as natural gas, refinery gas, and synthetic gas streams obtained from other hydrocarbon materials such as coal, crude oil, naphtha, oil shale, tar sands, and lignite. Natural gas usually has a major proportion of methane and ethane, i.e., methane and ethane together comprise at least 50 mole percent of the gas. The gas also contains relatively lesser amounts of heavier hydrocarbons such as propane, butanes, pentanes, and the like, as well as hydrogen, nitrogen, carbon dioxide, and/or other gases.
The present invention is generally concerned with improving the recovery of ethylene, ethane, propylene, propane, and heavier hydrocarbons from such gas streams. A typical analysis of a gas stream to be processed in accordance with this invention would be, in approximate mole percent, 87.3% methane, 8.4% ethane and other C2 components, 2.6% propane and other C3 components, 0.3% iso-butane, 0.4% normal butane, and 0.2% pentanes plus, with the balance made up of nitrogen and carbon dioxide. Sulfur containing gases are also sometimes present.
The historically cyclic fluctuations in the prices of both natural gas and its natural gas liquid (NGL) constituents have at times reduced the incremental value of ethane, ethylene, propane, propylene, and heavier components as liquid products. This has resulted in a demand for processes that can provide more efficient recoveries of these products, for processes that can provide efficient recoveries with lower capital investment, and for processes that can be easily adapted or adjusted to vary the recovery of a specific component over a broad range. Available processes for separating these materials include those based upon cooling and refrigeration of gas, oil absorption, and refrigerated oil absorption. Additionally, cryogenic processes have become popular because of the availability of economical equipment that produces power while simultaneously expanding and extracting heat from the gas being processed. Depending upon the pressure of the gas source, the richness (ethane, ethylene, and heavier hydrocarbons content) of the gas, and the desired end products, each of these processes or a combination thereof may be employed.
The cryogenic expansion process is now generally preferred for natural gas liquids recovery because it provides maximum simplicity with ease of startup, operating flexibility, good efficiency, safety, and good reliability. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,292,380; 4,061,481; 4,140,504; 4,157,904; 4,171,964; 4,185,978; 4,251,249; 4,278,457; 4,519,824; 4,617,039; 4,687,499; 4,689,063; 4,690,702; 4,854,955; 4,869,740; 4,889,545; 5,275,005; 5,555,748; 5,566,554; 5,568,737; 5,771,712; 5,799,507; 5,881,569; 5,890,378; 5,983,664; 6,182,469; 6,578,379; 6,712,880; 6,915,662; 7,191,617; 7,219,513; 8,590,340; 8,881,549; 8,919,148; 9,021,831; 9,021,832; 9,052,136; 9,052,137; 9,057,558; 9,068,774; 9,074,814; 9,080,810; 9,080,811; and 9,476,639; reissue U.S. Pat. No. 33,408; and co-pending application Ser. Nos. 11/839,693; 12/772,472; 12/781,259; 12/868,993; 12/869,139; 14/462,056; 14/462,083; 14/714,912; and 14/828,093 describe relevant processes (although the description of the present invention in some cases is based on different processing conditions than those described in the cited U.S. Patents and co-pending applications).
In a typical cryogenic expansion recovery process, a feed gas stream under pressure is cooled by heat exchange with other streams of the process and/or external sources of refrigeration such as a propane compression-refrigeration system. As the gas is cooled, liquids may be condensed and collected in one or more separators as high-pressure liquids containing some of the desired C2+ components. Depending on the richness of the gas and the amount of liquids formed, the high-pressure liquids may be expanded to a lower pressure and fractionated. The vaporization occurring during expansion of the liquids results in further cooling of the stream. Under some conditions, pre-cooling the high pressure liquids prior to the expansion may be desirable in order to further lower the temperature resulting from the expansion. The expanded stream, comprising a mixture of liquid and vapor, is fractionated in a distillation (demethanizer or deethanizer) column. In the column, the expansion cooled stream(s) is (are) distilled to separate residual methane, nitrogen, and other volatile gases as overhead vapor from the desired C2 components, C3 components, and heavier hydrocarbon components as bottom liquid product, or to separate residual methane, C2 components, nitrogen, and other volatile gases as overhead vapor from the desired C3 components and heavier hydrocarbon components as bottom liquid product.
If the feed gas is not totally condensed (typically it is not), the vapor remaining from the partial condensation can be split into two streams. One portion of the vapor is passed through a work expansion machine or engine, or an expansion valve, to a lower pressure at which additional liquids are condensed as a result of further cooling of the stream. The pressure after expansion is essentially the same as the pressure at which the distillation column is operated. The combined vapor-liquid phases resulting from the expansion are supplied as feed to the column.
The remaining portion of the vapor is cooled to substantial condensation by heat exchange with other process streams, e.g., the cold fractionation tower overhead. Some or all of the high-pressure liquid may be combined with this vapor portion prior to cooling. The resulting cooled stream is then expanded through an appropriate expansion device, such as an expansion valve, to the pressure at which the demethanizer is operated. During expansion, a portion of the liquid will vaporize, resulting in cooling of the total stream. The flash expanded stream is then supplied as top feed to the demethanizer. Typically, the vapor portion of the flash expanded stream and the demethanizer overhead vapor combine in an upper separator section in the fractionation tower as residual methane product gas. Alternatively, the cooled and expanded stream may be supplied to a separator to provide vapor and liquid streams. The vapor is combined with the tower overhead and the liquid is supplied to the column as a top column feed.
In the ideal operation of such a separation process, the residue gas leaving the process will contain substantially all of the methane in the feed gas with essentially none of the heavier hydrocarbon components, and the bottoms fraction leaving the demethanizer will contain substantially all of the heavier hydrocarbon components with essentially no methane or more volatile components. In practice, however, this ideal situation is not obtained because the conventional demethanizer is operated largely as a stripping column. The methane product of the process, therefore, typically comprises vapors leaving the top fractionation stage of the column, together with vapors not subjected to any rectification step. Considerable losses of C2, C3, and C4+ components occur because the top liquid feed contains substantial quantities of these components and heavier hydrocarbon components, resulting in corresponding equilibrium quantities of C2 components, C3 components, C4 components, and heavier hydrocarbon components in the vapors leaving the top fractionation stage of the demethanizer. The loss of these desirable components could be significantly reduced if the rising vapors could be brought into contact with a significant quantity of liquid (reflux) capable of absorbing the C2 components, C3 components, C4 components, and heavier hydrocarbon components from the vapors.
In recent years, the preferred processes for hydrocarbon separation use an upper absorber section to provide additional rectification of the rising vapors. For many of these processes, the source of the reflux stream for the upper rectification section is a recycled stream of residue gas supplied under pressure. The recycled residue gas stream is usually cooled to substantial condensation by heat exchange with other process streams, e.g., the cold fractionation tower overhead. The resulting substantially condensed stream is then expanded through an appropriate expansion device, such as an expansion valve, to the pressure at which the demethanizer is operated. During expansion, a portion of the liquid will usually vaporize, resulting in cooling of the total stream. The flash expanded stream is then supplied as top feed to the demethanizer. Typical process schemes of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,889,545; 5,568,737; 5,881,569; 9,052,137; and 9,080,811 and in Mowrey, E. Ross, “Efficient, High Recovery of Liquids from Natural Gas Utilizing a High Pressure Absorber”, Proceedings of the Eighty-First Annual Convention of the Gas Processors Association, Dallas, Tex., Mar. 11-13, 2002. Unfortunately, in addition to the additional rectification section in the demethanizer, these processes also require surplus compression capacity to provide the motive force for recycling the reflux stream to the demethanizer, adding to both the capital cost and the operating cost of facilities using these processes.
Another means of providing a reflux stream for the upper rectification section is to withdraw a distillation vapor stream from a lower location on the tower (and perhaps combine it with a portion of the tower overhead vapor). This vapor (or combined vapor) stream is compressed to higher pressure, then cooled to substantial condensation, expanded to the tower operating pressure, and supplied as top feed to the tower. Typical process schemes of this type are disclosed in co-pending application Ser. Nos. 11/839,693; 12/869,007; and 12/869,139. These also require an additional rectification section in the demethanizer, plus a compressor to provide motive force for recycling the reflux stream to the demethanizer, again adding to both the capital cost and the operating cost of facilities using these processes.
However, there are many gas processing plants that have been built in the U.S. and other countries according to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,157,904 and 4,278,457 (as well as other processes) that have no upper absorber section to provide additional rectification of the rising vapors and cannot be easily modified to add this feature. Also, these plants do not usually have surplus compression capacity to allow recycling a reflux stream. As a result, these plants are not as efficient when operated to recover C2 components and heavier components from the gas (commonly referred to as “ethane recovery”), and are particularly inefficient when operated to recover only the C3 components and heavier components from the gas (commonly referred to as “ethane rejection”).
The present invention is a novel means of providing additional rectification (similar to what is used in U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,545) that can be easily added to existing gas processing plants to increase the recovery of the desired C2 components and/or C3 components without requiring additional residue gas compression. The incremental value of this increased recovery is often substantial. For the Examples given later, the incremental income from the additional recovery capability over that of the prior art is in the range of US$ 590,000 to US$ 770,000 [≣ 530,000 to ≣ 700,000] per year using an average incremental value US$ 0.12-0.69 per gallon [≣ 30-165 per m3] for hydrocarbon liquids compared to the corresponding hydrocarbon gases.
The present invention also combines what heretofore have been individual equipment items into a common housing, thereby reducing both the plot space requirements and the capital cost of the addition. Surprisingly, applicants have found that the more compact arrangement also significantly increases the product recovery at a given power consumption, thereby increasing the process efficiency and reducing the operating cost of the facility. In addition, the more compact arrangement also eliminates much of the piping used to interconnect the individual equipment items in traditional plant designs, further reducing capital cost and also eliminating the associated flanged piping connections. Since piping flanges are a potential leak source for hydrocarbons (which are volatile organic compounds, VOCs, that contribute to greenhouse gases and may also be precursors to atmospheric ozone formation), eliminating these flanges reduces the potential for atmospheric emissions that may damage the environment.
In accordance with the present invention, it has been found that C2 recoveries in excess of 95% can be obtained. Similarly, in those instances where recovery of C2 components is not desired, C3 recoveries in excess of 99% can be maintained. The present invention, although applicable at lower pressures and warmer temperatures, is particularly advantageous when processing feed gases in the range of 400 to 1500 psia [2,758 to 10,342 kPa(a)] or higher under conditions requiring NGL recovery column overhead temperatures of −50° F. [−46° C.] or colder.
In the following explanation of the above figures, tables are provided summarizing flow rates calculated for representative process conditions. In the tables appearing herein, the values for flow rates (in moles per hour) have been rounded to the nearest whole number for convenience. The total stream rates shown in the tables include all non-hydrocarbon components and hence are generally larger than the sum of the stream flow rates for the hydrocarbon components. Temperatures indicated are approximate values rounded to the nearest degree. It should also be noted that the process design calculations performed for the purpose of comparing the processes depicted in the figures are based on the assumption of no heat leak from (or to) the surroundings to (or from) the process. The quality of commercially available insulating materials makes this a very reasonable assumption and one that is typically made by those skilled in the art.
For convenience, process parameters are reported in both the traditional British units and in the units of the Système International d'Unités (SI). The molar flow rates given in the tables may be interpreted as either pound moles per hour or kilogram moles per hour. The energy consumptions reported as horsepower (HP) and/or thousand British Thermal Units per hour (MBTU/Hr) correspond to the stated molar flow rates in pound moles per hour. The energy consumptions reported as kilowatts (kW) correspond to the stated molar flow rates in kilogram moles per hour.